


Shattered Kasaneru Lemons

by BobDoorman



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobDoorman/pseuds/BobDoorman
Summary: For any future lemons I do, not the actual story check out FFN for that
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Ram
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Shattered Kasaneru Lemons

Yo, this is literally just for the uncensored versions of future lemons. Not the actual story check that out on FFN. See ya all when I actually get to those.


End file.
